


Middle Borough's GSA Groupchat

by esperink



Series: middle borough GSA [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, Group chat, Texting, chat fic, chloe is gay but she's fake dating rich, i can't think up tags who wants to help me, minor jake/brooke, sorry it had to happen, transphobia in chapter 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: Jake has added Christine, Jeremy, Michael, Chloe, and Jenna to the chat.Jake decides to make a group chat for the GSA club.Goes along with/follows Middle Borough's GSA Club





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are transphobic slurs during Thursday, so feel free to skip that day if need be!

**_Jake_ ** _has added **Christine** , **Jeremy** , **Michael** , **Chloe** , and **Jenna** to the chat._

 **Chloe: (4:31 PM)** jake what the hell is this?

 **Jake: (4:33 PM)** I thought it would be good for the club

 **Chloe: (4:34 PM)** ugh

 **Christine: (4:40 PM)** I like it!

 **Chloe: (4:41 PM)** of course you do

 **_Christine_ ** _has changed their name to **checkyesjuliet**_

 **Jake: (4:45 PM)** I didn’t know you liked that music

 **checkyesjuliet: (4:46 PM)** I usually don’t, but you know how I was in Romeo and Juliet last year?

 **Jake: (4:47 PM)** oh yea

 

* * *

 

 **_Jeremy_ ** _has changed their name to **always.heere**_

 

* * *

 

 **_Michael_ ** _has changed their name to **gaymer**_

 **always.heere: (6:32 PM)** nice pun.

 **gaymer: (6:37 PM)** isn’t it?

 **always.heere: (6:40 PM)** you play video games? Like what?

 **gaymer: (6:43 PM)** I play apocalypse of the damned a lot

 **always.heere: (6:44 PM)** no way.

 **Chloe: (6:53 PM)** nerds

 **gaymer: (7:01 PM)** proudly

 

* * *

 

 **_Jenna_ ** _has changed their name to **gossipgirl** _

**Chloe: (8:27 PM)** ugh I need to catch up on that

 **gossipgirl: (8:31 PM)** its on Netflix

 

* * *

 

 **_Jake_ ** _has changed their name to **JakeyD**_

 **Gaymer: (11:34 PM)** eugh

 **_JakeyD_ ** _has changed their name to **pool.master**_

 **Chloe: (11:38 PM)** oh god

 **pool.master: (11:39 PM)** I can’t please anyone can I

 **_pool.master_ ** _has changed their name to **that.guy**_

 **Chloe: (11:42 PM)** why did you change it after JakeyD anyway

 **that.guy: (11:43 PM)** Rich calls me that

 **Chloe: (11:45 PM)** and?

 **gaymer: (11:49 PM)** he’s pretty bad…

 

* * *

 

 **gossipgirl: (1:28 AM)** you know Chloe you haven’t changed your name

 **Chloe: (1:30 AM)** and i shall not

 **gossipgirl: (1:32 AM)** come on,,,

 **that.guy: (1:33 AM)** yeah

 **gossipgirl: (1:35 AM)** peer pressure

 **gaymer: (1:38 AM)** I’d be curious to see what she comes up with

 **that.guy: (1:39 AM)** come on chlo

 **Chloe: (1:40 AM)** ugh

 **_Chloe_ ** _has changed their name to **diva**_

 **diva: (1:41 AM)** sure, pure pressure

 **diva: (1:41 AM)** *peer fuck

 **always.heere: (1:42 AM)** guys I’m trying to sleep.

 **checkyesjuliet: (1:44 AM)** okay well it was nice to meet you all today! Night.

 **gaymer: (1:45 AM)** nite

 **that.guy: (1:46 AM)** night

 **always.heere** : **(1:46 AM)** night.

Wednesday

**gaymer: (5:58 PM)** does anyone have Brown for PE?

 **gossipgirl: (6:07 PM)** me

 **gaymer: (6:12 PM)** i know he was supposed to give us a project could you tell me what it was

 **gaymer: (6:13 PM)** I wasn’t in class

 **always.heere: (6:17 PM)** I saw you in school today.

 **gaymer: (6:19 PM)** had to leave early

 **gaymer: (6:20 PM)** wasn’t feeling well

 **checkyesjuliet: (6:21 PM)** Aw I hope you feel better soon Michael!

 **gaymer: (6:24 PM)** thanks

 

* * *

 

 **gaymer: (7:38 PM)** wait I never got the assignment jenna

 **gossipgirl: (7:42 PM)** oh right

 **gossipgirl: (7:43 PM)** suppose to write a paper on an athlete of our choice

 **gaymer: (7:46 PM)** okay thanks

Thursday

**always.heere: (9:54 AM)** Michael are you okay?

 **that.guy: (10:01 AM)** what happened?

 **always.heere: (10:02 AM)** Idk I just saw Michael leave the restrooms and he looked upset.

 **always.heere: (10:03 AM)** then Rich left.

 **that.guy: (10:11 AM)** Michael?

 

* * *

 

 **checkyesjuliet: (11:08 AM)** I’m going to try to find him, he’s not in class.

 **gossipgirl: (11:09 AM)** need help?

 **checkyesjuliet: (11:10 AM)** I don’t think the teacher will let two people leave at the same time.

 **gossipgirl: (11:11 AM)** then I’ll just ditch

 **always.heere: (11:11 AM)** please update us if you find him.

 

* * *

 

 **diva: (11:59 AM)** I talked to rich

 **diva: (12:00 PM)** he said he did more than what he usually did but the bell rang before I could get anything else out of him.

 **always.heere: (12:07 PM)** I hate Rich

 

* * *

 

 **diva: (12:34 PM)** rich has told me that today he’s called michael “sh*male” and “tr*nny”

 **diva: (12:35 PM)** he’s told me he usually doesn’t do that

 **diva: (12:35 PM)** think he usually just is physical

 **that.guy: (12:38 PM)** I’m going to talk to him

 **gaymer: (12:39 PM)** don’t

 **gaymer: (12:40 PM )** none of us are supposed to really know each other remember?

 **gaymer: (12:41 PM)** he didn’t even insult me right people usually use those terms for trans girls

 **that.guy: (12:43 PM)** but it wasn’t right of him to do that

 **gaymer: (12:44 PM)** it’s fine

 **always.heere: (12:49 PM)** are you?

 

* * *

 

 **that.guy: (2:27 PM)** are you sure you don’t want me to talk to him?

 **gaymer: (2:29 PM)** no talking

Friday

**checkyesjuliet: (7:36 AM)** It’s Friday everyone!

 **checkyesjuliet: (7:37 AM)** Good job on getting through the week!

 **always.heere: (7:41 AM)** do you say that to your friends?

 **checkyesjuliet: (7:42 AM)** Yes!

 **checkyesjuliet: (7:42 AM)** I like to be positive.

 **checkyesjuliet: (7:43 AM)** You are all my friends too btw.

 **diva: (7:50 AM)** no

 **_checkyesjuliet_ ** _has sent a[gif](https://gph.is/1GV4YjH)_

 

* * *

 

 **checkyesjuliet: (2:51 PM)** Jeremy, you’re going over to Michael’s today right?

 **always.heere: (2:53 PM)** that’s correct.

 **checkyesjuliet: (2:54 PM)** Give him a hug for me!

 **gaymer: (2:55 PM)** I also accept virtual hugs

 **checkyesjuliet: (2:57 PM)** Let’s all do hugs!

 **diva: (3:01 PM)** no

 **_checkyesjuliet_ ** _has sent a[gif](https://gph.is/1GV4YjH)_

**gaymer: (3:06 PM)** you can’t use the same gif twice that’s illegal

 **checkyesjuliet: (3:08 PM)** Then I shall break all the laws!

 **_checkyesjuliet_ ** _has sent a[gif](https://gph.is/YBuh5x)_

**diva: (3:09 PM)** christine I swear to god…

 **that.guy: (3:11 PM)** chris you and I both know you’d never break a law

 **checkyesjuliet: (3:12 PM)** ☹

Saturday

**checkyesjuliet: (11:06 AM)** Does anyone want to watch Inside Out at the movie theater with me?

 **gossipgirl: (11:36 AM)** I’ll go

 **that.guy: (11:39 AM)** sounds like it could be fun but is’nt that a children’s movie

 **checkyesjuliet: (11:42 AM** ) It’s Disney. Anyone can watch Disney.

 **always.heere: (11:54 AM)** Michael says sure.

 **checkyesjuliet: (12:01 PM)** Let’s meet at three!

 **gossipgirl: (12:03 PM)** can do

 **that.guy: (12:04 PM)** okay

 **always.heere: (12:07 PM)** sure.

 **checkyesjuliet: (12:16 PM)** Chloe?

 **diva: (12: 23 PM)** other things to do

Sunday

**always.heere: (1:07 PM)** does anyone have an extra calculator?

 **gaymer: (1:13 PM)** for the test tomorrow?

 **always.heere: (1:15 PM)** yeah.

 **gaymer: (1:16 PM)** I’ll see if I can find anything

 

* * *

 

 **gossipgirl: (6:23 PM)** someone save me from mass

 **gossipgirl: (6:24 PM)** sorry, ‘divine worship’

 **gossipgirl: (6:31 PM)** it’s so boring here

 **gossipgirl: (6:47 PM)** lame

Monday

**gaymer: (7:40 AM)** hey Jeremy I found an extra calculator

 **always.heere: (7:43 AM)** you are a life-saver Michael thanks.

 **gaymer: (7:47 AM)** ye

 

* * *

 

 **that.guy: (4:58 PM)** we are having the gsa meeting tomorrow right?

 **that.guy: (4:59 PM)** making sure we’re all on the same page

 **checkyesjuliet: (5:02 PM)** I can’t wait!

 **gossipgirl: (5:13 PM)** yeah sure

 **gaymer: (5:21 PM)** jeremy and me say yes

 **checkyesjuliet: (5:23 PM)** You two spend a lot of time together! Are you friends now?

 **gaymer: (5:26 PM)** ye

 

* * *

 

 **that.guy: (7:32 PM)** Chloe?

 **diva: (7:41 PM)** fine


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a lot of stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me as I read through the chapter to edit: I... am Michael?

**_that.guy_ ** _has added **Rich** and **Brooke** to the chat_

**_gaymer_ ** _has left the chat_

**Rich: (4:03 PM)** I guess that was Mell huh?

**checkyesjuliet: (4:04 PM)** Yes.

**always.heere: (4:05 PM)** I’ll call him

**that.guy: (4:07 PM)** You’re going to be civil Rich

**that.guy: (4:08 PM** ) or we’ll have to kick you our of the chat and club

**that.guy: (4:08 PM)** *out

**Rich: (4:11 PM)** I could always tell others about your club.

**diva: (4:13 PM)** you’re in the club too dumbass

**diva: (4:14 PM)** if you out us you out yourself

**Rich: (4:15 PM)** Shit.

**that.guy: (4:17 PM)** That leads me to my next point

**_always.heere_ ** _has added **gaymer** to the chat_

**that.guy: (4:18 PM)** and this is to Brooke too

**that.guy: (4:19 PM)** Anything said in this chat or club stays in the chat or the club

**that.guy: (4:20 PM)** Jeremy has also requested that we don’t use their pronouns out of the club because they’re not out

**gaymer: (4:21 PM)** not that rich would have used their correct pronouns in the first place anyway

**Rich: (4:23 PM)** Mell’s right.

**gaymer: (4:24 PM)** why are you even here????

**Rich: (4:26 PM)** Reasons I said..

**gaymer: (4:27 PM)** give us ONE good reason not to kick you out

 

* * *

 

**Brooke: (6:23 PM)** sorry, I was at soccer practice

**_Brooke_ ** _has changed their name to **river**_

**river: (6:25 PM)** I’ll listen to the rules

**checkyesjuliet: (6:34 PM)** Welcome to the group chat Brooke!

**river: (6:37 PM)** oh thanks

**river: (6:38 PM)** who’s who? I think I can figure out some

**checkyesjuliet: (6:41 PM)** I want to see who you can figure out!

**river: (6:46 PM)** you’re Christine…?

**checkyesjuliet: (6:49 PM)** Yes.

**river: (6:51 PM)** always.heere is Jeremy, because of their last name

**river: (6:52 PM)** diva is Chloe because no offense Chloe but you know

**diva: (6:53 PM)** none taken

**river: (6:54 PM)** gaymer is Michael

**gaymer: (6:59 PM)** ye

**river: (7:01 PM)** so that leaves Jake as that.guy since Rich still has his name there

**river: (7:02 PM)** am I missing anyone?

**always.heere: (7:06 PM)** Jenna is gossipgirl.

**checkyesjuliet: (7:09 PM)** Where is Jenna, anyway?

**checkyesjuliet: (7:10 PM)** I haven’t heard from her since the meeting.

Wednesday

**checkyesjuliet: (11:12 AM)** update: Jenna had her phone taken away.

**checkyesjuliet: (11:13 AM)** She’s sitting in class with me.

**checkyesjuliet: (11:14 AM)** I just hope they don’t look through my texts again – jenna

**gaymer: (11:21 AM)** christine’s phone got taken by the teacher

 

* * *

 

**always.heere: (12:32 PM)** wait why did Jenna get her phone taken away?

**that.guy: (12:37 PM)** Will ask during Yearbook

 

* * *

 

**that.guy (2:21 PM)** my parents took away my phone bc I broke curfew – jenna

**always.heere (2:24 PM)** but wouldn’t it be better for you to keep your phone so that they have a way to contact you when you do?

**that.guy (2:26 PM)** try telling that to my mom – jenna

**that.guy (2:27 PM)** she thinks my phone is the issue – jenna

**diva: (2:31 PM)** that doesn’t make sense

**that.guy: (2:42 PM)** Jenna said she will get her phone back in the morning

 

* * *

 

**checkyesjuliet: (2:51 PM)** I got my phone back!

 

* * *

 

**diva: (6:23 PM)** don’t make this a big thing, but I need help.

**diva: (6:31 PM)** it’s important

**gaymer: (6:34 PM)** what’s up

**diva: (6:37 PM)** I need a fake boyfriend

**diva: (6:38 PM)** my parents keep pressuring me so I panicked and made one up

**diva: (6:40 PM)** so they’re telling me to bring him over for dinner on Friday

**Rich: (6:43 PM)** I can do it.

**diva: (6:44 PM)** ew no not you

**Rich: (6:46 PM)** Wow.

**diva: (6:47 PM)** you’re the one who called michael names

**gaymer: (6:49 PM)** aw you care

**diva: (6:52 PM)** not a word

**_gaymer_ ** _has sent a[gif](https://gph.is/1L2aaKO)_

**diva: (7:04 PM)** jake are you busy Friday night?

**that.guy: (7:12 PM)** Yeah sorry

**diva: (7:17 PM)** michael?

**gaymer: (7:21 PM)** I don’t know how well I’d pass to your parents

**diva: (7:22 PM)** ugh

**Rich: (7:50 PM)** I’m still open

**diva: (7:52 PM)** what do you want?

**Rich: (7:58 PM)** I just want a free dinner damn.

**diva: (8:01 PM)** fine. I’ll let you know more details when I know

Thursday

**checkyesjuliet: (7:04 AM)** Rich do you not have food at home?

**Rich: (7:28 AM)** what exactly are you asking?

**Rich: (7:34 AM)** Wanting a free dinner doesn’t mean anything

**Rich: (7:35 AM)** Mind your business.

**checkyesjuliet: (7:38 AM)** Well… if you need help let us know, okay?

 

* * *

 

**gaymer: (9:47 AM)** I hate substitutes

**gaymer: (9:48 AM)** what does this specific English teacher do that makes her get so many substitutes?

**always.heere: (9:50 AM)** I’m sorry Michael

**checkyesjuliet: (9:52 AM)** Is there anything we can do?

**gaymer: (9:56 AM)** maybe tell Rich to fuck off

**that.guy: (9:59 AM)** What did he do now?

**Rich: (10:01 AM)** I didn’t do anything.

**gaymer: (10:03 AM)** he mocked me!

**diva: (10:06 AM)** Rich you’re not coming to dinner if you don’t stop

**Rich: (10:11 AM)** You need me

**gaymer: (10:14 AM)** whatever

**gaymer: (10:15 AM)** I gtg

**checkyesjuliet: (10:16 AM)** where do you have to go?

**Brooke: (10:21 AM)** he just… stood and left.

**always.heere: (10:23 AM)** oh that’s right you guys have home ec together

 

* * *

 

**that.guy: (11:26 AM)** He’s not in math

 

* * *

 

**always.heere: (12:03 PM)** he usually meets me in the cafeteria but he’s not here either?

 

* * *

 

**always.heere: (1:27 PM)** not in science

 

* * *

 

**Rich: (2:29 PM)** Mell’s not in PE

**gossipgirl: (2:31 PM)** why do you care Rich

**Rich: (2:32 PM)** I’m just saying.

**Rich: (2:33 PM)** The kid’s in my PE class and not here,

**Rich: (2:34 PM)** since you guys keep updating the group chat.

**always.heere: (2:38 PM)** look I don’t want him hurt.

**Rich: (2:39 PM)** what?

**checkyesjuliet: (2:41 PM)** That is a concerning statement…

**always.heere: (2:43 PM)** sometimes Michael’s dysphoria gets really bad

**always.heere: (2:44 PM)** not too often but when he skips every class?

**Rich: (2:45 PM)** Dysphoria?

**always.heere: (2:46 PM)** your comments and actions probably make his dysphoria even worse

**always.heere: (2:49 PM)** ugh, never mind it’s not my place to say but he won’t answer his phone

**Rich: (2:51 PM)** I’m sorry, okay?

**Rich: (2:52 PM)** I don’t want the kid to get hurt.

**gossipgirl: (2:53 PM)** are you saying that because you actually don’t want him to or you don’t want it to be on you?

 

* * *

 

**gaymer: (4:19 PM)** I’m alive

**gaymer: (4:20 PM)** also 420

**always.heere: (4:22 PM)** Michael I don’t think you should be joking about weed right now

**gaymer: (4:23 PM)** sorry I guess

**checkyesjuliet: (4:24 PM)** are you okay?

**gaymer: (4:25 PM)** define okay cause okay is subjective AF

**river: (4:27 PM)** Michael this is kind of serious

**checkyesjuliet: (4:31 PM)** Rich, I think you owe Michael an apology

 

* * *

 

**diva: (8:29 PM)** typical.

Friday

**Rich: (8:01 AM)** fine. I’m sorry.

**Rich: (8:02 AM)** I didn’t get it I guess

**diva: (8:07 AM)** actions have consequences dumbass

**diva: (8:08 AM)** you’re lucky he’s okay

 

* * *

 

**gaymer: (8:50 AM)** someone tell me what assignment or whatever we do in english later

**gaymer: (8:51 AM)** I’m going to hang out near around the 7 11 near the school

**always.heere: (8:52 AM)** you’re ditching?

**gaymer: (8:56 AM)** ye

 

* * *

 

**gossipgirl: (12:52 PM)** we just annotated the articles she gave us the other day

**gaymer: (12:57 PM)** thank

 

* * *

 

**Rich: (2:50 PM)** So I have Mell’s phone.

**that.guy: (2:52 PM)** Why?

**Rich: (2:56 PM)** Chill, kid left it in the bleachers.

**always.heere: (2:59 PM)** goddamnit

**always.heere: (3:01 PM)** Michael took my phone for a sec sorry.

**always.heere: (3:02 PM)** anyway how do we get it back?

**Rich: (3:07 PM)** I could give it back in English on Monday.

**always.heere: (3:12 PM)** not spending my whole weekend without my phone – M

**Rich: (3:15 PM)** Don’t know what to tell you then

**always.heere: (3:16 PM)** me or Michael could come by later to get it?

**Rich: (3:20 PM)** I have Chloe’s dinner tonight

**always.heere: (3:24 PM)** Tomorrow then?

**Rich: (3:26 PM)** That works I guess.

**diva: (3:39 PM)** I hope you at least have something nice to wear at the dinner

**Rich: (3:41 PM)** I’ll make do.

 

* * *

 

**diva: (6:04 PM)** rich where are you??

**Rich: (6:06 PM)** I’m almost there hold up

**diva: (6:09 PM)** I see you

Saturday

**always.heere: (10:27 AM)** Rich are you home?

**always.heere: (10:28 AM)** Michael really wants his phone back

**Rich: (11:02 AM)** I’m at work.

**Rich: (11:03 AM)** I’ll be back by 2.

**_Rich_ ** _has sent an address_

**Rich: (11:05 AM)** Don’t do anything stupid when you get there.

**always.heere: (11:06 AM)** but I have to go home soon and won’t be able to go with Michael

**Rich: (11:07 AM** **)**  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**always.heere: (11:08 AM)** Michael says he’s willing to go himself.

**Rich: (11:09 AM)** problem solved then

 

* * *

 

**Rich: (2:19 PM)** shit shit abort mission.

**Rich: (2:20 PM)**  Dad’s awake.

**Rich: (2:21 PM)**  Anyone have any way of telling Mell not to come?

**always.heere: (2:26 PM)** I already went home

**checkyesjuliet: (2:29 PM)** Is there something we should be worried about, Rich?

**Rich: (2:31 PM)** I guess we’ll see

 

* * *

 

**gaymer: (3:22 PM)** your dad scares me

**Rich: (3:23 PM)** Yeah

**checkyesjuliet: (3:24 PM)** Did something happen?

**gaymer: (3:27 PM)** he was kinda aggressive..

**Rich: (3:31 PM)** Then it’s good you never have to deal with it isn’t it?

 

* * *

 

**checkyesjuliet: (5:06 PM)** but what actually transpired?

**gaymer: (5:13 PM)** ha, TRANSpired

**gossipgirl: (5:16 PM)** michael no

**gaymer: (5:17 PM)** sorry, can’t pass up a trans joke or pun

 

* * *

 

**checkyesjuliet: (7:02 PM)** hello??

**gaymer: (7:13 PM)**  rich doesn’t want me talking about it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**gaymer: (7:14 PM)** I didn’t get hurt don’t worry

**checkyesjuliet: (7:15 PM)** but did Rich?

**Rich: (7:31 PM)** Once again, mind your business.

**checkyesjuliet: (7:36 PM)** I’m just worried about you!

**Rich: (7:37 PM)** Don’t be

Sunday

**always.heere: (1:23 PM)** I would actually be willing to pay someone to do my homework

**that.guy: (1:36 PM)** Is that legal ?

**that.guy: (1:38 PM)** Chris you interested in making some money?

**checkyesjuliet: (1:42 PM)** I’m not going to do your homework for you. Just pay attention in class and prioritize!

**gossipgirl: (1:54 PM)** lame

**gossipgirl: (1:55 PM)** if I was smart I’d totally make some money doing homework

 

* * *

 

**_diva_ ** _has changed **Rich** ’s name to **short.boy**_

**short.boy: (7:28 PM)** first of all, rude

**_short.boy_ ** _has changed their name to **notabadguy**_

Monday

**checkyesjuliet: (11:02 AM)** So, it’s October!

**diva: (11:07 AM)** it’s been October

**checkyesjuliet: (11:09 AM)** It’s LGBTQ history month.

**gaymer: (11:12 AM)** oh worm?

**diva: (11:16 PM)** keep your shitty tumblr memes out of the chat

**_gaymer_ ** _has sent a[gif](https://gph.is/1latLow)_

**checkyesjuliet: (11:22 AM)** ANYWAY. I think we should talk about it at tomorrow’s meeting!

**notabadguy: (11:27 AM)** I thought Jake was the leader.

**that.guy: (11:30 AM)** Nobody’s the leader

**that.guy: (11:31 AM)** We don’t even know who put up the flyers

**notabadguy: (11:34 AM)** Oh.

 

* * *

 

**always.heere: (2:27 PM)** I wonder who really put the flyers up.

**always.heere: (2:28 PM)** nobody took credit for it.

**checkyesjuliet: (2:31 PM)** It’s a mystery!

**checkyesjuliet: (2:32 PM)** Maybe we can solve it!

**river: (2:38 PM)** maybe they didn’t want to take credit

**river: (2:39 PM)** maybe they just wanted to meet others?

**gossipgirl: (2:40 PM)** that’s a major possibility

**diva: (2:46 PM)** still weird

**gossipgirl: (2:49 PM)** I guess

**checkyesjuliet: (2:52 PM)** Either way, I think it’s nice that someone started this.

 

* * *

 

**that.guy: (8:00 PM)** all going?

**gaymer: (8:23 PM)** ye

**checkyesjuliet: (8:29 PM)** of course

**always.heere: (8:36 PM)** I’ll be there

**river: (8:41 PM)** I’m up for it

**diva: (8:47 PM)** yeah, I guess

**notabadguy: (8:54 PM)** should be able to

**gossipgirl: (9:01 PM)** definitely

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take a shot every time Rich says "Mell" or "kid" instead of using Michael's names or pronouns.  
> Wait no - 
> 
>  
> 
> anyway come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Halloween party goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've somehow turned Chloe into reluctant momfriend whoops.

**that.guy: (7:03 PM)** Having a Halloween party this weekend

 **that.guy: (7:03 PM)** Everyone’s invited

 **notabadguy: (7:21 PM)** There going to be drinks?

 **that.guy: (7:23 PM)** Yeah

 **notabadguy: (7:24 PM)** I’m down.

 **diva: (7:27 PM)** I guess I might as well go if rich is going

 **diva: (7:28 PM)** gotta keep up the fake dating thing

 **checkyesjuliet: (7:33 PM)** Possibly!

 **always.heere: (7:34 PM)** is it going to be a big thing?

 **that.guy: (7:35 PM)** Yeah, probably.

 **always.heere: (7:36 PM)** I’ll sit this one out.

 **gaymer: (7:39 PM)** yeah not my kinda scene

 **that.guy: (7:40 PM)** How about you Brooke?

 **river: (7:41 PM)** yeah, it sounds fun!

 **gossipgirl: (7:46 PM)** wouldn’t pass it up

 **diva: (7:47 PM)** because the gossip

 **gossipgirl: (7:48 PM)** because the gossip

Wednesday

**gossipgirl: (2:23 PM)** Dustin Kropp was totally checking rich out today at lunch

 **notabadguy: (2:24 PM)** no he wasn’t

 **notabadguy: (2:34 PM)** don’t make it weird

 **gossipgirl: (2:35 PM)** if he wasn’t what is there to make weird about it?

 **notabadguy: (2:36 PM)** What?

 **gossipgirl: (2:36 PM)** what?

 **notabadguy: (2:37 PM)** Ugh

 **diva: (2:38 PM)** well he was certainly looking at someone..

 **notabadguy: (2:39 PM)** Not you too.

 **diva: (2:40 PM)** hey

 **diva: (2:40 PM)** if you want to pursue him we can have a fake break up

 **notabadguy: (2:43 PM)** I’m not interested in him like that!

 **gossipgirl: (2:58 PM)** but are you interested in him? like at all

 **notabadguy: (3:01 PM)** I have to go to work.

 **diva: (3:12 PM)** wimp

 

* * *

 

 **river: (6:41 PM)** hey is the party going to be a costume party?

 **that.guy: (6:43 PM)** I guess? Didn’t really give a theme

 **river: (6:44 PM)** I’m going to wear a costume

 **diva: (6:47 PM)** same

 **diva: (6:48 PM)** look at this:

 **_diva_ ** _has sent bottle.jpg_

 **river: (6:51 PM)** please don’t tell me you’re going as a baby

 **diva: (6:52 PM)** what’s wrong with that?

 **river: (6:53 PM)** it’s kinda creepy

 **that.guy: (6:54 PM)** Have to agree

 **diva: (6:55 PM)** well then what are you going as?

 **river: (6:56 PM)** I’m not sure yet but I’ll let you know!

 

* * *

 

 **always.heere: (7:32 PM)** hey what’s trick or treating like?

 **gaymer: (7:35 PM)** what

 **gossipgirl: (7:35 PM)** what

 **checkyesjuliet: (7:36 PM)** Jeremy what?

 **always.heere: (7:37 PM)** what?

 **gaymer: (7:38 PM)** jeremy

 **gaymer: (7:38 PM)** my buddy

 **gaymer: (7:39 PM)** are you telling me you’ve never gone trick or treating

 **always.heere: (7:40 PM)** …. maybe

 **gaymer: (7:41 PM)** that’s it we’re getting costumes and pillowcases

 **always.heere: (7:42 PM)** pillowcases?

 **gaymer: (7:43 PM)** to hold all the candy we get of course

 **gaymer: (7:44 PM)** the baskets they sell at the stores are lame and too small

 **always.heere: (7:46 PM)** uh okay

 **gaymer: (7:47 PM)** you’ve been mussing out

 **gaymer: (7:47 PM)** *missing gdi

 **gossipgirl: (7:48 PM)** michael’s right

 **checkyesjuliet: (7:52 PM)** Maybe I’ll go trick or treating too!

 **gossipgirl: (7:54 PM)** you got a costume yet?

 **checkyesjuliet: (7:55 PM)** I have some ideas!

 **gossipgirl: (7:56 PM)** want help?

 **checkyesjuliet: (7:57 PM)** Sure! You can help out at lunch tomorrow.

 **gossipgirl: (7:57 PM)** dope

Thursday

**checkyesjuliet: (12:40 PM)** Does anyone know where Jenna is?

 **gossipgirl: (12:43 PM)** sorry chrissy I got detention

 **gossipgirl: (12:43 PM)** maybe later?

 **gossipgirl: (12:44 PM)** oops gotta go

 

* * *

 

 **checkyesjuliet: (2:41 PM)** Hey Jenna! Maybe you can come over!!

 **gossipgirl: (2:42 PM)** to help with the costume?

 **checkyesjuliet: (2:43 PM)** Yes!

 **gossipgirl: (2:44 PM)** oh okay.

 **gossipgirl: (2:44 PM)** yeah sure

 **checkyesjuliet: (2:45 PM)** Meet me at the front of the school?

 **gossipgirl: (2:46 PM)** got it

 

* * *

 

 **river: (4:52 PM)** I think I’ve figured it out.

 **always.heere: (4:58 PM)** your costume?

 **river: (5:01 PM)** yeah

 **diva: (5:03 PM)** well don’t keep us waiting

 **river: (5:06 PM)** it’s kind of silly though

 **always.heere: (5:08 PM)** don’t worry about that, we’re not going to judge

 **diva: (5:09 PM)** excuse me

 **always.heere: (5:10 PM)** I’m not going to judge

 **river: (5:11 PM)** okay you know how you always see people as sexy cats

 **river: (5:11 PM)** but no one ever goes as a sexy dog

 **always.heere: (5:13 PM)** that’s original

 **river: (5:14 PM)**  ^-^

 **river: (5:15 PM)** Chloe have you figured out what you’re going as?

 **diva: (5:16 PM)** I was going to go as a cat…

 **river: (5:18 PM)** oh well myabe we can match!

 **river: (5:18 PM)** *maybe

 **diva: (5:21 PM)** maybe, yeah

Friday

**checkyesjuliet: (10:51 AM)** happy Friday everyone!! You can do it! Just one more day until the weekend.

 **notabadguy: (10:53 AM)** why are you always so positive?

 **checkyesjuliet: (10:54 AM)** Why not?

 **notabadguy: (10:55 AM)** I asked first

 **gaymer: (10:56 AM)** I like that she’s positive

 **gaymer: (10:56 AM)** it balances out negativity

 **notabadguy: (10:57 AM)** whatever you say, Michael.

 **gaymer: (10:58 PM)** hey you called me michael

 **checkyesjuliet: (11:01 AM)** what’s everyone’s plans tomorrow?

 **gaymer: (11:04 AM)** jer and I are going trick or treating

 **checkyesjuliet: (11:05 AM)** You have a nickname for Jeremy?

 **gaymer: (11:06 AM)** uhh ye?

 **checkyesjuliet: (11:07 AM)** How sweet.

 **notabadguy: (11:16 AM)** That’s really gay.

 **gaymer: (11:17 AM)** well I am really gay

 **notabadguy: (11:18 AM)** Oh

 **notabadguy: (11:18 AM)** Right.

 **notabadguy: (11:19 AM)** Sorry.

 **always.heere: (11:29 AM)** Christine did you do your costume thing?

 **checkyesjuliet: (11:31 AM)** Oh!! Yes!! Jenna and I have decided to match.

 **always.heere: (11:32 AM)** what are you going as?

 **checkyesjuliet: (11:33 AM)** Renaissance princess.

 **always.heere: (11:34 AM)** also original

 

* * *

 

 **diva: (4:32 PM)** totally last minute but

 **diva: (4:33 PM)** feel like a free dinner rich?

 **notabadguy: (4:36 PM)** hell yeah.

 **notabadguy: (4:37 PM)** Time and place.

 **diva: (4:39 PM)** 6:30, dress nice, my grandparents are in town

 **_diva_ ** _has sent an address_

 **notabadguy: (4:40 PM)** Got it.

Saturday

**that.guy: (5:02 PM)** Who’s ready for my Halloween party?

 **checkyesjuliet: (5:05 PM)** Oh! I’ll be there after 8.

 **that.guy: (5:04 PM)** Why?

 **checkyesjuliet: (5:07 PM)** Michael and Jeremy said I could join them in trick-or-treating!

 **diva: (5:11 PM)** me and brooke will be there on time

 **gossipgirl: (5:13 PM)** I’ll probably be before on time

 **notabadguy: (5:21 PM)** Definitely ready.

 

* * *

 

 **diva: (9:15 PM)** seem to have somehow lost Rich, if anyone who is at the party knows where he is let me know

 **gossipgirl: (9:17 PM)** you lost rich

 **diva: (9:19 PM)** he ran off!

 **diva: (9:20 PM)** he’s my fake boyfriend not my child

 **checkyesjuliet: (9:22 PM)** I think he went outside?

 **notabadguy: (9:31 PM)** hey ehy hey hye

 **notabadguy: (9:33 PM)** i’m sorry foor being bda

 **notabadguy: (9:35 PM)** my hname should nbe

 **notabadguy: (9:36 PM)** totesabadgtuy

 **gaymer: (9:42 PM)** rich?

 **notabadguy: (9:44 PM)** mikey! micehal! my due.d w

 **notabadguy: (9:45 PM** ) is jereemy wtih you?

 **gaymer: (9:46 PM)** yes?

 **notabadguy: (9:47 PM)** mi’m sorry i’ve beeen bafd to you guys

 **notabadguy: (9:48 PM)** so bad aso bbad so vbad

 **always.heere: (9:50 PM)** uh

 **always.heere: (9:50 PM)** it’s okay?

 **notabadguy: (9:51 PM)** no no no no

 **diva: (9:52 PM)** rich where are you?

 **notabadguy: (9:53 PM)** nowqhere

 **notabadguy: (9:54 PM)** its okkay i’ll get out of thre bathtub in a bit

 **diva: (9:54 PM)** are you taking a bath?

 **notabadguy: (9:56 PM)** no no jsut stiting

 **notabadguy: (9:57 PM)** hey dustin iss heer right?

 **gossipgirl: (9:59 PM)** yeah

 **diva: (9:59 PM)** jenna

 **gossipgirl: (10:00 PM)** I mean no he’s not here

 **notabadguy: (10:01 PM)** imna find him and talk to him

 **notabadguy: (10:02 PM)** hed has a nice faace

 **diva: (10:03 PM)** dammit jenna

 **gossipgirl: (10:04 PM)** I wanted to see what would happen, sorry

 **notabadguy: (10:06 PM)** don’ft worry i’m okay i’m alsl good

 **notabadguy: (10:08 PM)** justt need to geet up

 **notabadguy: (10:09 PM)** bright lights

 **diva: (10:12 PM)** now where did you go?

 **gaymer: (10:12 PM)** did he leave the bathroom?

 **diva: (10:13 PM)** yes

 **river: (10:16 PM)** heyy

 **diva: (10:17 PM)** brooke I swear to god

 **river: (10:18 PM)** ://

 **diva: (10:19 PM)** you better be only a little drunk

 **diva: (10:19 PM)** god I need a drink

 **river: (10:20 PM)** I just wantd t say I saw Rich go upstaiirs

 **notabadguy: (10:23 PM)** deos anyone jhave a lighter?

 **river: (10:24 PM)** no

 **diva: (10:26 PM)** nobody’s going to give you a lighter in that state rich

 **diva: (10:27 PM)** god where is jake?

 **diva: (10:28 PM)** he could probably talk to rich

 **gossipgirl: (10:29 PM)** saw him in the kitchen last

 **notabadguy: (10:34 PM)** Um hello?

 **notabadguy: (10:35 PM)** It’s Dustin Kropp.

 **notabadguy: (10:36 PM)** Rich fell asleep and he told me to update a group chat on something?

 **notabadguy: (10:37 PM)** this is the only group chat in his phone, so, this one?

 **gaymer: (10:38 PM)** well

 **gaymer: (10:38 PM)** at least he’s not dead

 **notabadguy: (10:40 PM)** Not sure what he wanted me to update about? He just mumbled “update” and “group chat” and passed out on my lap after giving me his phone.

 **diva: (10:42 PM)** thanks for telling us dustin

 **diva: (10:43 PM)** you can just… leave him there he’s probably safer now that he’s out

 **diva: (10:44 PM)** you didn’t happen to read the chat did you?

 **notabadguy: (10:46 PM)** No. Should I?

 **diva: (10:48 PM)** no.

 **diva: (10:48 PM)** it’s not important and has info we’d all rather not get out, so don’t read it

 **diva: (10:49 PM)** you can just push him off your lap and leave him there

 **diva: (10:50 PM** ) I’ll get him at the end of the party

 **notabadguy: (10:51 PM)** I don’t mind watching over him for a bit.

 **diva: (10:52 PM)** thank you

 **_gossipgirl_ ** _has sent sleeprichsleep.jpg_

 **gaymer: (11:07 PM)** one, that’s kind of creepy that you got a picture without anyone noticing

 **gaymer: (11:08 PM)** two, you know dustin can probably still see the chat right?

 **gossipgirl: (11:09 PM)** ope gtg

 **diva: (11:11 PM)** why are these people my friends?

 **gaymer: (11:13 PM)** you called us friends

 **diva: (11:14 PM** ) no I didn’t shut up.

 **notabadguy: (11:17 PM)** Was that Jenna Rolan?

 **diva: (11:18 PM)** no

 **diva: (11:18 PM)** you don’t know any of us

 **notabadguy: (11:22 PM)** Is the reason I’m not supposed to know names because Rich titled this GSA?

 **diva: (11:23 PM)** rich you idiot

 **notabadguy: (11:24 PM)** No worries I won’t tell.

 **diva: (11:26 PM)** thank you again dustin

 

* * *

 

 **checkyesjuliet: (12:23 AM)** What even happened while I was gone?

 **checkyesjuliet: (12:24 AM)** I lost my phone at the party for a bit.

 **always.heere: (12:26 AM)** I’m not quite sure myself

Sunday

**notabadguy: (9:36 AM)** Someone kill me.

 **notabadguy: (9:37 AM)** Please.

 **diva: (9:42 AM)** how’s that headache?

 **notabadguy: (9:44 AM)** awful.

 **notabadguy: (9:45 AM)** I’m an embarrassment.

 **diva: (9:46 AM)** eh my sister’s done worse

 **notabadguy: (9:47 AM)** How did I even get home?

 **diva: (9:48 AM)** dustin

 **notabadguy: (9:49 AM)** Oh god I embarrassed myself in front of him.

 **diva: (9:50 AM)** shouldn’t drink so much for a small guy

 **notabadguy: (9:51 AM)** I’m not that small.

 **gossipgirl: (9:52 AM)** I don’t know rich, you’re kinda short

 **notabadguy: (9:53 AM)** I need you to get rid of the picture Jenna

 **gossipgirl: (9:56 AM)** which one?

 **notabadguy: (9:58 AM)** What???

 **notabadguy: (9:58 AM)** I

 **notabadguy: (9:59 AM)** Any pictures of me!

 **gossipgirl: (10:01 AM)** hmmm

 **gossipgirl: (10:01 AM** ) no

 **notabadguy: (10:02 AM)** I’m serious

 **checkyesjuliet: (10:07 AM)** Jenna, please delete the pictures of Rich from last night.

 **gossipgirl: (10:08 AM)** okay

 **notabadguy: (10:09 AM)** You listen to Christine but not the actual subject of the pictures?

 **gossipgirl: (10:10 AM)** well yeah

 **notabadguy: (10:11 AM)** Why?

 **notabadguy: (10:11 AM)** Ugh never mind.

 **diva: (10:12 AM)** did you not think when titling the group chat though?

 **notabadguy: (10:13 AM)** I didn’t expect anyone to see it!

 **diva: (10:14 AM)** you’re lucky dustin said he wouldn’t say anything

 **notabadguy: (10:16 AM)** What if he does though?

 **gossipgirl: (10:18 AM)** I’ll know

 **gossipgirl: (10:18 AM)** I know everything

 **notabadguy: (10:20 AM)** Because that’s not creepy at all

 **gossipgirl: (10:21 AM)** don’t worry your crush isn’t going to tell everyone our secrets

 **notabadguy: (10:22 AM)** he’s not my crush!

 **checkyesjuliet: (10:23 AM)** Love, stop antagonizing him and come help me start on this project.

 **notabadguy: (10:24 AM)** Wait what?

 **gossipgirl: (10:24 AM)** fine, I’ll be over soon.

 **diva: (10:25 AM)** what??

 **that.guy: (10:25 AM)** What did I just walk into?

 **gossipgirl: (10:26 AM)** nothing

 **diva: (10:27 AM)** aren’t you aro and ace?

 **gossipgirl: (10:28 AM)** yea we’re not together.

 **notabadguy: (10:29 AM)** I don’t understand

 **checkyesjuliet: (10:31 AM)** I’ll explain later, if you would like.

 **notabadguy: (10:32 AM)** Uh yeah.

 **diva: (10:32 AM)** seconded

 **that.guy: (10:33 AM)** Thirded

 

* * *

 

 **_gossipgirl_ ** _has sent whatanerd.jpg_

 **that.guy: (7:23 PM)** Chris has glasses?

 **checkyesjuliet: (7:26 PM)** I just got them today!

 **that.guy: (7:27 PM)** They look nice

 **checkyesjuliet: (7:28 PM)** Thank you, Jake.

 **gaymer: (7:31 PM)** we can be glasses buddies now

 **checkyesjuliet: (7:33 PM)** You’re right!

 **gaymer: (7:34 PM)** they do look cool btw

 **checkyesjuliet: (7:35 PM)** ^-^

Monday

**gossipgirl: (12:32 PM)** Dustin’s talking to Rich

 **gossipgirl: (12:33 PM)** rich is all smiley

 **diva: (12:35 PM)** not exactly entertainment I expected from detention but okay

 **checkyesjuliet: (12:36 PM)** Why are you in detention?

 **diva: (12:38 PM)** madeline was being rude to rich in French

 **diva: (12:38 PM)** so I punched her

 **gossipgirl: (12:39 PM)** oh that’s even better

 **checkyesjuliet: (12:40 PM)** Chloe, you didn’t have to resort to violence.

 **diva: (12:43 PM)** well nobody likes madeline anyway

 **checkyesjuliet: (12:44 PM)** Still.

 **gossipgirl: (12:45 PM)** you’ll have to tell me all about it later

 **gossipgirl: (12:45 PM)** don’t give me that look Christine

 **river: (12:50 PM)** I had been wondering where you were Chlo

 **diva: (12:52 PM)** yeah sorry

 **diva: (12:53 PM)** maybe we can just do pinkberry later?

 **river: (12:55 PM)** my mother wants me home right after school today

 **river: (12:56 PM)** :/

 **diva: (12:58 PM)** sorry, brooke

 

* * *

 

 **notabadguy: (3:06 PM)** Jenna I’d prefer you to

 **notabadguy: (3:06 PM)** not

 **notabadguy: (3:07 PM)** update the group chat whenever I talk to Dustin.

 **notabadguy: (3:07 PM)** It’s weird.

 **gossipgirl: (3:08 PM)** I ship it

 **notabadguy: (3:10 PM)** Sorry what

 **notabadguy: (3:11 PM)** Christine tell your girlfriend to stop it.

 **checkyesjuliet: (3:14 PM)** Jenna’s not my girlfriend.

 **checkyesjuliet: (3:14 PM)** Jenna, be nice.

 **gossipgirl: (3:15 PM)** I am being nice Chrissy

 **gossipgirl: (3:16 PM)** I support rich’s and dustin’s nonexistent relationship

 **notabadguy: (3:19 PM)** ugh

 **diva: (3:21 PM)** the offer to fake break up is still open

 **gaymer: (3:24 PM)** dustin does seem to like rich’s company

 **notabadguy: (3:25 PM)** Not you too

 **always.heere: (3:26 PM)** he’s not wrong.

 **notabadguy: (3:27 PM)** Is everyone out to get me?

 **diva: (3:29 PM)** we’re not out to get you sweetie

 **gaymer: (3:30 PM)** ‘sweetie’?

 **diva: (3:32 PM)** no shut up

 

* * *

 

 **gossipgirl: (9:25 PM)** Madeline is trying to spread a rumor about rich

 **diva: (9:28 PM)** maybe I need to punch her again

 **gossipgirl: (9:30 PM)** so violent

 **gossipgirl: (9:31 PM)** I dealt with it

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rich starts to worry people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i stayed up until 3 writing this chapter i hope you guys are happy (jk)  
> but uh.. will this chapter ending make you happy >.>

**gaymer: (7:32 PM)** did you hear they’re getting rid of ms may?

 **gossipgirl: (7:37 PM)** shit really

 **gossipgirl: (7:37 PM)** how did I not hear this first

 **gaymer: (7:39 PM)** dunno

 **gaymer: (7:39 PM)** but they’re getting rid of her because she’s been gone too many times

 **gossipgirl: (7:41 PM)** how many times did you complain

 **gaymer: (7:46 PM)** …several

 **gaymer: (7:47 PM)** I’m just tired of it

 **gaymer: (7:47 PM)** but at least I wasn’t the only one who complained

 **gaymer: (7:48 PM)** apparently others did too

 **notabadguy: (7:49 PM)** It did get kind of annoying how many times she was gone.

 **gaymer: (7:51 PM)** …did you complain?

 **notabadguy: (7:52 PM)** Maybe.

 **gaymer: (7:53 PM)** huh.

 

Wednesday

**diva: (1:02 PM)** why is jeremy wearing michael’s sweater?

 **gaymer: (1:06 PM)** they forgot their cardigan at home

 **gaymer: (1:06 PM)** and they get cold really easy.

 **river: (1:07 PM)** that’s really nice of you Michael

 **gaymer: (1:07 PM)** ye

 **diva: (1:08 PM)** gay

 **gaymer: (1:09 PM)** hell yeah I am.

 

* * *

 

 **gaymer: (6:23 PM)** so like

 **gaymer: (6:23 PM)** does anyone remember the chocolate bars we’d sell in elementary school?

 **always.heere: (6:31 PM)** yeah?

 **gaymer: (6:33 PM)** I’m really in the mood for them

 **diva: (6:37 PM)** my sister’s selling them

 **gaymer: (6:38 PM)** can I buy like…

 **gaymer: (6:38 PM)** three

 **diva: (6:40 PM)** if you have the money tomorrow sure

 **gossipgirl: (6:41 PM)** hey wait I want one too

 **checkyesjuliet: (6:42 PM)** I may also want one.

 **diva: (6:45 PM)** I’ll just bring the box tomorrow

 **gaymer: (6:46 PM)** awesomesauce

 

* * *

 

 **notabadguy: (12:56 AM)** is anyone awake?

 **that.guy: (12:57 AM)** I’m awake

 **gaymer: (12:57 AM)** yo

 **gossipgirl: (12:58 AM)** what’s up

 **notabadguy: (1:02 AM)** I need a place to stay for the night.

 **gaymer: (1:04 AM)** what happened?

 **notabadguy: (1:05 AM)** I got kicked out for the night. it’s just one night.

 **gossipgirl: (1:07 AM)** what did you do

 **notabadguy: (1:08 AM)** I guess I talked back to my dad?? I was getting tired of him yelling stuff at the tv.

 **gossipgirl: (1:08 AM)** yikes

 **notabadguy: (1:09 AM)** He’ll probably forget about it in the morning.

 **that.guy: (1:10 AM)** You could stay in the guest room at my house

 **that.guy: (1:10 AM)** But I don’t have a way to pick you up

 **notabadguy: (1:11 AM)** I’ll walk.

 **gaymer: (1:12 AM)** I can drive you

 **notabadguy: (1:13 AM)** Really?

 **gaymer: (1:13 AM)** ye just hold tight

 **notabadguy: (1:14 AM)** I’m not near home

 **notabadguy: (1:14 AM)** I’m at Stacy Park.

 **gaymer: (1:15 AM)** roger that

 

* * *

 

 **notabadguy: (1:39 AM)** Thanks, Michael.

 **gaymer: (1:40 AM)** of course

Thursday

**diva: (7:16 AM)** rich if that happens again call me. phone calls have a better chance of waking me up than texts

 **notabadguy: (7:21 AM)** Wouldn’t want to be a bother.

 **diva: (7:23 AM)** you’re not a bother

 **notabadguy: (7:24 AM)** Can I ask to meet with you in the library before first period today then?

 **notabadguy: (7:25 AM)** It’s sort of important.

 **diva: (7:25 AM)** okay I’ll be there

 

* * *

 

 **river: (2:46 PM)** why is Chlo upset?

 **notabadguy: (2:51 PM)** Is she still upset about this morning?

 **diva: (2:53 PM)** yes I am

 **notabadguy: (2:54 PM)** I thought I told you to let that go…

 **diva: (2:54 PM)** it’s not right

 **notabadguy: (2:56 PM)** Things in life rarely are.

 **checkyesjuliet: (2:57 PM)** What happened?

 **notabadguy: (2:58 PM)** Nothing…

 **checkyesjuliet: (2:58 PM)** Text me, please.

 

* * *

 

 **_gossipgirl_ ** _has sent christinewhy.jpg_

 **checkyesjuliet: (6:31 PM)** It was my first try.

 **checkyesjuliet: (6:31 PM)** ☹

 **diva: (6:34 PM)** did you set that cake on fire or smth?

 **checkyesjuliet: (6:35 PM)** I must have read the temperature or time wrong!

 **gossipgirl: (6:36 PM)** we’ll try again Chrissy

 **diva: (6:40 PM)** how do you mess up a cake that bad?

Friday

**checkyesjuliet: (7:26 AM)** Happy Friday everyone!

 **checkyesjuliet: (7:27 AM)** Congrats for getting through another week!

 **notabadguy: (7:31 AM)** Did I have to though?

 **checkyesjuliet: (7:32 AM)** What?

 **notabadguy: (7:32 AM)** Nevermind.

 **checkyesjuliet: (7:33 AM** ) You’re starting to worry me, Rich.

 **that.guy: (7:34 AM)** Me too

 **notabadguy: (7:35 AM)** I just haven’t been having a great time.

 **notabadguy: (7:35 AM)** Don’t worry I’m fine.

 **checkyesjuliet: (7:37 AM)** Okay.

 **checkyesjuliet: (7:41 AM)** Have a good day everyone!

 

* * *

 

 **checkyesjuliet: (5:38 PM)** We should have a sleepover some time!

 **river: (5:52 PM)** I volunteer my house

 **river: (5:52 PM)** but when

 **that.guy: (6:03 PM)** I’m available tomorrow night

 **gossipgirl: (6:05 PM)** same

 **always.heere: (6:08 PM)** I was going to spend the night at Michael’s but we could go over. Right Michael?

 **gaymer: (6:10 PM)** ye

 **that.guy: (6:13 PM)** Rich and Chloe?

 **notabadguy: (6:14 PM)** I’m open.

 **diva: (6:17 PM)** I can definitely go

 **diva: (6:18 PM)** it’ll be nice to get away

 **river: (6:21 PM)** are they pressuring you again?

 **diva: (6:21 PM)** they want better grades

 **diva: (6:22 PM)** idk I probably won’t ever be good enough for them

 **river: (6:23 PM)** you’re good enough for me

 **diva: (6:27 PM)** thanks brookie

Saturday

**_notabadguy_ ** _has sent a contact: Thomas_

 **notabadguy: (9:55 AM)** Chloe and Jake, could you save this number?

 **diva: (9:59 AM)** yeah why?

 **notabadguy: (10:03 AM)** It’s just in case I end up getting hurt at school.

 **notabadguy: (10:04 AM)** It’s my brother and he’d care much more if I got hurt than my dad ever would.

 **that.guy: (10:07 AM)** Alright

 **diva: (10:10 AM)** hopefully we’ll never have to call

 

* * *

 

 **river: (3:56 PM)** I never sent an address wow

 **_river_ ** _has sent an address_

 **river: (4:02 PM)** you guys can start coming over whenever

 **gaymer: (4:07 PM)** can we bring movies and games?

 **river: (4:08 PM)** that’s fine

 **diva: (4:12 PM)** do I want to know what you’d bring?

 **gaymer: (4:15 PM)** it’s just the twilight zone!

 **gaymer: (4:16 PM)** idk about games yet tho

 **gaymer: (4:16 PM)** don’t shame me for my interests :c

 **_diva_ ** _has sent a[ gif](https://gph.is/2dpKaws)_

**gaymer: (4:19 PM)** shit chloe you’ve never sent a gif before

 **diva: (4:20 PM)** not a word

 **notabadguy: (4:23 PM)** I’ll probably come over pretty soon is that okay Brooke?

 **river: (4:24 PM)** yeah that’s fine

 

* * *

 

 **checkyesjuliet: (5:18 PM)** Jenna and I will be over shortly!

 **checkyesjuliet: (5:18 PM)** We’re bringing a cake.

 **diva: (5:21 PM)** is this cake going to be alive

 **checkyesjuliet: (5:23 PM)** Jenna helped me.

 **checkyesjuliet: (5:23 PM)** It’s much better. :)

 **diva: (5:24 PM)** ew happiness

 **gossipgirl: (5:25 PM)** rude

 

* * *

 

 **diva: (5:56 PM)** I’m almost there

 

* * *

 

 **gaymer: (6:31 PM)** I’ve picked up jake and jeremy we’ll bee there soon

 **gaymer: (6:31 PM)** *be

 **gossipgirl: (6:32 PM)** bee?

 **gaymer: (6:34 PM)** shut up

 **gossipgirl: (6:35 PM)** bzzz

 **gossipgirl: (6:35 PM)** according to all known laws of aviation

 **diva: (6:36 PM)** please don’t

Sunday

**river: (9:02 AM)** Chloe and I are going to the store for chocolate chips for the pancakes should we get anything else?

 **notabadguy: (9:03 AM)** Juice?

 **river: (9:04 AM)** we’ll get grape juice

 **gaymer: (9:04 PM)** everyone knows apple is superior

 **diva: (9:05 AM)** in your dreams mell

 **_gaymer_ ** _has sent a[ gif](https://gph.is/1UTgPFN)_

**checkyesjuliet: (9:08 AM)** Fruit might be good.

 **river: (9:09 AM)** we’ll get some fruit

 

* * *

 

 **always.heere: (7:03 PM)** did you hear about the kid-napping?

 **diva: (7:04 PM)** wait what?

 **always.heere: (7:05 PM)** it’s okay he woke up.

 **gaymer: (7:06 PM)** jeremy fucking heere

 **diva: (7:06 PM)** I swear to god

 **always.heere: (7:10 PM)** blame my dad. he’s been making too many jokes.

 **gaymer: (7:11 PM)** well at least he’s doing better, then?

 **always.heere: (7:11 PM)** true.

 **diva: (7:12 PM)** your dad needs better jokes

 **always.heere: (7:13 PM)** that’s what I’ve been trying to tell him

Monday

**that.guy: (7:32 AM)** What if cats could text?

 **gaymer: (7:36 AM)** jake I’m supposed to be the stoned one

 **that.guy: (7:37 AM)** I was just looking at my cat and wondering

 **that.guy: (7:37 AM)** What would she say?

 **river: (7:39 AM)** how much sleep have you had Jake?

 **that.guy: (7:40 AM)** Two hours maybe

 **river: (7:41 AM)** take today off

 **river: (7:41 AM)** go to sleep

 **that.guy: (7:42 AM)** :/

* * *

 

 **gossipgirl: (1:03 PM)** yo rich dustin wanted to talk to you but you weren’t at lunch

 **notabadguy: (1:07 PM)** Had something else to do.

 **notabadguy: (1:07 PM)** He’s in your PE class right?

 **gossipgirl: (1:09 PM)** yup

 **notabadguy: (1:10 PM)** tell him sorry

 **notabadguy: (1:10 PM)** I’ll be at lunch tomorrow though

 

* * *

 

 **river: (8:03 PM)** hey so I was wondering if anyone would want to go to my soccer game?

 **river: (8:03 PM)** it’s the first game

 **that.guy: (8:05 PM)** Sure thing Brooke

 **diva: (8:06 PM)** I’ll go

 **river: (8:07 PM)** y’all don’t even know when it is

 **gaymer: (8:07 PM)** “y’all”?

 **river: (8:08 PM)** :/

 **diva: (8:10 PM)** when is it?

 **river: (8:13 PM)** Saturday morning at school

 **river: (8:13 PM)** 10 oclock

 **diva: (8:14 PM)** yeah I’ll go

 **that.guy: (8:17 PM)** That should still work

Tuesday

**that.guy: (2:50 PM)** Hey Rich where are you?

 **that.guy: (2:51 PM)** You were in school today.

 

* * *

 

 **notabadguy: (3:24 PM)** I don’t want to die

 **checkyesjuliet: (3:24 PM)** Rich? Are you okay?

 **notabadguy: (3:25 PM)** I don’t want to die

 **diva: (3:25 PM)** rich??

_outgoing call to: **notabadguy**_

**_notabadguy_ ** _has missed a call from **that.guy**_

 **that.guy: (3:26 PM)** Rich?

 **gaymer: (3:26 PM)** rich?

 **diva: (3:27 PM)** rich can you tell us where you are?

_outgoing call to: **notabadguy**_

**_notabadguy_ ** _has missed a call from **diva**_

 **notabadguy: (3:29 PM)** hme

 **notabadguy: (3:29 PM)** home

 **notabadguy: (3:30 PM)** fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have at least two fics to write for this chapter. i should get started.
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the kids have a difficult week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i stayed up till 5 working on this because i don't talk to people so i don't know what people talk about but here it is anyway  
> sorry it's late

**diva: (9:36 PM)** is anyone staying home tomorrow?

 **that.guy: (9:42 PM)** I’ll be staying home

 **river: (9:54 PM)** I don’t think I could go to school in this state

 **always.heere: (10:02 PM)** I’m staying home

 **gaymer: (10:07 PM)** me too

 **diva: (10:11 PM)** is there anybody’s place I can stay for the day?

 **diva: (10:12 PM)** my parents don’t want me to stay home

 **river: (10:13 PM)** did you explain the situation?

 **diva: (10:13 PM)** yes

 **river: (10:14 PM)** I can pick you up tomorrow morning so they think you’re at school

 **diva: (10:15 PM)** thank you

Wednesday

**that.guy: (9:29 AM)** Rich’s brother called to tell me that Rich is in a coma

 **diva: (9:31 AM)** we can visit rich today right?

 **that.guy: (9:31 AM)** think that’s what the hospital said

 **gaymer: (9:32 AM)** I just called, yea we can visit

 **gaymer: (9:32 AM)** one at a time for the first couple of days though

 **diva: (9:37 AM)** I’m going to go visit him

 

* * *

 

 **gossipgirl: (11:31 AM)** Christine wanted me to check in on everyone

 **always.heere: (11:34 AM)** where is she?

 **gossipgirl: (11:35 AM** ) we’re sitting in the nurse’s office

 **always.heere: (11:36 AM)** she went to school today?

 **gossipgirl: (11:36 AM)** she wanted to.

 **gossipgirl: (11:36 AM)** something about how she had to distract herself

 **always.heere: (11:37 AM)** is she okay?

 **gossipgirl: (11:37 AM)** she’s resting

 **gossipgirl: (11:38 AM)** she got upset in class

 **gossipgirl: (11:38 AM)** she’ll probably go home after lunch

 **gossipgirl: (11:38 AM)** but anyway she wanted me to check in

 **river: (11:42 AM)** I’m not sure how to answer that

 **diva: (11:43 AM)** me neither

 **always.heere: (11:43 AM)** same.

 **gossipgirl: (11:44 AM)** understandable

 

* * *

 

 **checkyesjuliet: (1:03 PM)** I’m visiting Rich after school.

 **gossipgirl: (1:04 PM)** want a ride there?

 **checkyesjuliet: (1:04 PM)** Yes please.

Thursday

**that.guy: (2:41 PM)** Rich’s brother contacted me this morning

 **that.guy: (2:42 PM)** He received an email from Rich

 **that.guy: (2:42 PM)** It was a scheduled email

 **gaymer: (2:46 PM)** rich scheduled an email?

 **that.guy: (2:47 PM)** Yes

 **always.heere: (2:47 PM)** so the theory we had might me right.

 **always.heere: (2:48 PM)** *be

 **that.guy: (2:49 PM)** The theory was right

 **that.guy: (2:49 PM)** The email had letters

**_that.guy_ ** _has sent chloe.jpg_

**_that.guy_ ** _has sent michael.jpg_

**_that.guy_ ** _has sent everyone.jpg_

**_that.guy_ ** _has sent jeremy.jpg_

**_that.guy_ ** _has sent brooke.jpg_

**_that.guy_ ** _has sent jenna.jpg_

**_that.guy_ ** _has sent christine.jpg_

**gaymer: (2:51 PM)** oh no

 **diva: (2:51 PM)** I feel sick

 **checkyesjuliet: (2:52 PM)** I can’t believe it.

 **checkyesjuliet: (2:52 PM)** I wish I could have done something.

 **gossipgirl: (2:53 PM)** well it’s certainly not your fault

 **checkyesjuliet: (2:53 PM)** But still.

 **checkyesjuliet: (2:54 PM)** I could have talked to him more right?

 **gossipgirl: (2:54 PM)** Chrissy

 **checkyesjuliet: (2:54 PM)** I thought by reaching out to him it could have helped.

 **gossipgirl: (2:55 PM)** Chrissy it’s nobody’s fault

 **gossipgirl: (2:55 PM)** or at least none of ours

 **gossipgirl: (2:56 PM)** are you still on campus?

 **checkyesjuliet: (2:56 PM)** Yes.

 **gossipgirl: (2:56 PM)** go to your locker ok? I’ll meet you there

 **checkyesjuliet: (2:57 PM)** Okay…

Friday

**gossipgirl: (12:56 PM)** do you think rich would be happy to know that dustin wants to visit him

 **gaymer: (12:28 PM)** I think he would be a bit pleased

 **gaymer: (12:58 PM)** they seem to like each other’s company

 **gossipgirl: (12:59 PM)** michael

 **gaymer: (12:59 PM)** okay yeah

 

* * *

 

 **gaymer: (5:28 PM)** I know that this is terrible timing

 **gaymer: (5:29 PM)** but I request the death please

 **checkyesjuliet: (5:33 PM)** No deaths allowed.

 **checkyesjuliet: (5:33 PM)** What’s wrong?

 **gaymer: (5:37 PM)** Damien has decided to make an appearance

 **checkyesjuliet: (5:38 PM)** Damien?

 **gaymer: (5:38 PM)** biodad

 **always.heere: (5:40 PM)** he’s the one who’s not supportive right?

 **gaymer: (5:40 PM)** ye

 **gaymer: (5:41 PM)** he’s a fuck

 **always.heere: (5:41 PM)** I could come over?

 **gaymer: (5:42 PM)** I don’t want you to have to deal with his presence

 **gaymer: (5:42 PM)** I just

 **gaymer: (5:42 PM)** kind of want to scream

 **checkyesjuliet: (5:43 PM)** I’m sorry, Michael.

 **diva: (5:45 PM)** rich is allowed two visitors at a time now let’s go

 **gaymer: (5:45 PM)** good idea

Saturday

**always.heere: (10:13 AM)** I’m going to visit Rich in a bit.

 **always.heere: (10:13 AM)** has anything changed?

 **gaymer: (10:16 AM)** nope

 **diva: (10:17 AM)** he’s still

 **diva: (10:17 AM)** ‘asleep’

 **that.guy: (10:21 AM)** I might visit Rich later

 

* * *

 

 **diva: (2:03 PM)** pretend I never said this

 **diva: (2:03 PM)** but I miss him

 **diva: (2:03 PM)** he could be a bit of an asshole you know?

 **diva: (2:04 PM)** but getting to know him wasn’t so bad

 **diva: (2:04 PM)** he just had a lot going on I guess

 

* * *

 

 **river: (11:06 PM)** someone please tell Jake to sleep

 **checkyesjuliet: (11:07 PM)** Why isn’t he sleeping?

 **river: (11:08 PM)** he won’t tell me

 **river: (11:08 PM)** he’s been having trouble sleeping

 **river: (11:09 PM)** I think it’s because of Tuesday

 **checkyesjuliet: (11:11 PM)** Jake?

 **that.guy: (11:11 PM)** I don’t want to

 **checkyesjuliet: (11:12 PM)** You have to.

 **checkyesjuliet: (11:13 PM)** You’ll end up hurt if you don’t get proper sleep.

 **checkyesjuliet: (11:13 PM)** How much did you sleep last night?

 **that.guy: (11:17 PM)** I didn’t

 **checkyesjuliet: (11:19 PM)** Please sleep.

 **checkyesjuliet: (11:19 PM)** Do it for your cat, at least?

 **that.guy: (11:20 PM)** I guess I can try

 **gossipgirl: (11:31 PM)** I have sleeping pills if you need any

 **gossipgirl: (11:32 PM)** I’m having trouble sleeping too

 **that.guy: (11:36 PM)** might need some later

 **gossipgirl: (11:37 PM)** I’ll drop some off in the morning

Sunday

**gossipgirl: (9:16 AM)** hey jake you available I’m gonna drop off the sleeping pills

 **that.guy: (9:18 AM)** Yeah

 **gossipgirl: (9:19 AM)** be there in five minutes

 

* * *

 

 **diva: (1:27 PM)** why are my parents like this

 **gaymer: (1:30 PM)** like what?

 **diva: (1:30 PM)** they don’t even care

 **diva: (1:31 PM)** I tell them my boyfriend’s in the hospital and they’re like

 **diva: (1:31 PM)** ‘so?’

 **diva: (1:32 PM)** I just wish they cared about more than grades and outward appearance

 **gaymer: (1:37 PM)** sorry chloe

 

* * *

 

 **that.guy: (8:29 PM)** I can’t find Sasha

 **that.guy: (8:29 PM)** I think I left the window open

 **that.guy: (8:29 PM)** I can’t find her

 **diva: (8:32 PM)** maybe you shouldn’t have left the window open then

 **diva: (8:32 PM)** I’d expect you know more about cats after having her for two years

 **that.guy: (8:33 PM** ) Not helping Chloe

 **river: (8:33 PM)** that’s not very nice Chlo

 **river: (8:34 PM)** Jake I can come over and help you look for her

 **that.guy: (8:34 PM)** Please

 **river: (8:34 PM)** I’ll be over soon

 **diva: (8:36 PM)** why are you always with him and always helping him?

 **river: (8:49 PM)** why are you upset about it?

 **diva: (8:50 PM)** I’m not upset

 **diva: (8:51 PM)** I’m just curious

Monday

**gaymer: (3:33 PM)** he’s awake

 **gaymer: (3:34 PM)** he just woke up

 **gaymer: (3:34 PM)** the nurses made me leave

 **gaymer: (3:34 PM)** I don’t know when he’ll be available for visitors next but he’s awake

 **checkyesjuliet: (3:36 PM)** Oh good.

 **diva: (3:36 PM)** thank god

 **diva: (3:37 PM)** I’m going to visit him asap

 **that.guy: (3:39 PM)** Thanks for letting us know Michael

 

* * *

 

 **diva: (8:31 PM)** I got to see him after a bit

 **diva: (8:32 PM)** he went back to sleep

 **diva: (8:32 PM)** just sleep not back in a coma

 **gaymer: (8:36 PM)** how is he?

 **diva: (8:39 PM)** he’s tired

 **diva: (8:39 PM)** he couldn’t talk much

 **diva: (8:39 PM)** I think he was a little confused

 **diva: (8:40 PM)** but he’s going to be okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like i kind of wanna write a fic for Rich's letters, i even have some stuff written out, but i dunno if i should? should I?
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Christine worries Jenna and Jenna's parents need to just stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chloe's behavior in this chapter made me yell "no! stop it!"
> 
> also it's like 3:30 am hi

**that.guy: (5:36 PM)** I want my cat back

 **gaymer: (5:52 PM)** a few months before we moved we hat two cat

 **gaymer: (5:52 PM)** *had two cats

 **gaymer: (5:53 PM)** anyway we called them yellow foot and white foot

 **gaymer: (5:53 PM)** they ran away one day but then came back a week later

 **gaymer: (5:53 PM)** so maybe sasha will be back soon

 **that.guy: (6:01 PM)** Maybe

 **that.guy: (6:05 PM)** Thanks

Wednesday

**gossipgirl: (12:23 PM)** tell us about your cats michael

 **gossipgirl: (12:23 PM)** always up to hear about cats

 **gaymer: (12:24 PM)** wanna see them?

 **gossipgirl: (12:24 PM)** yes

 **checkyesjuliet: (12:25 PM)** I’d love to see your cats.

 **_gaymer_ ** _has sent[ thefoots.jpg](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1TFC5T1u8fo9dNyhAriL-7681uUhQWXIi/view?usp=sharing)_

**river: (12:27 PM)** kitties!!

 **gaymer: (12:27 PM)** yes that’s what they are

 **gossipgirl: (12:29 PM)** ‘the foots’?

 **gaymer: (12:30 PM)** because my moms called them white foot and yellow foot

 **gaymer: (12:30 PM)** I mean saying ‘the feet’ would just be weird

 **always.heere: (12:31 PM)** when did you move here?

 **gaymer: (12:31 PM)** during the summer

 **checkyesjuliet: (12:37 PM)** Don’t you miss your friends?

 **gaymer: (12:38 PM)** didn’t have many

 **gaymer: (12:38 PM)** plus I have a phone and the internet so

 

* * *

 

 **always.heere: (3:39 PM)** do you like it here?

 **gaymer: (3:46 PM)** ‘heere’

 **always.heere: (3:48 PM)** Michael

 **gaymer: (3:49 PM)** yeah I do

 **gaymer: (3:49 PM)** it’s nice

 **gaymer: (3:50 PM)** especially since I know you guys

 **diva: (4:07 PM)** since rich isn’t here to say it I’ll say it

 **diva: (4:07 PM)** gay

 **gaymer: (4:09 PM)** very funny chloe

 **gaymer: (4:09 PM)** but really

 **gaymer: (4:09 PM)** it’s been nice

Thursday

**checkyesjuliet: (7:26 AM)** Hey!

 **checkyesjuliet: (7:27 AM)** For drama class, we’re performing short plays that we wrote ourselves at lunch.

 **checkyesjuliet: (7:27 AM)** I just thought I’d mention it.

 **gossipgirl: (7:32 AM)** I’ll go Chrissy

 **checkyesjuliet: (7:33 AM)** Don’t skip lunch though! Get your lunch and then come.

 **gossipgirl: (7:33 AM)** if you say so

 **always.heere: (7:35 AM)** I can come too

 **checkyesjuliet: (7:36 AM)** We’ll be in the auditorium!

 

* * *

 

 **checkyesjuliet: (3:07 PM)** I’m going to a self-defense class tonight.

 **checkyesjuliet: (3:07 PM)** Does anyone want to go with me? It’s free.

 **gossipgirl: (3:08 PM)** why are you going to a self-defense class

 **checkyesjuliet: (3:08 PM)** I thought it was an important skill to learn!

 **gossipgirl: (3:08 PM)** fr what’s going on

 **checkyesjuliet: (3:09 PM)** It’s nothing, Jenna.

 **gossipgirl: (3:11 PM)** I don’t know if I believe you

 **checkyesjuliet: (3:13 PM)** You don’t have to.

 

* * *

 

 **gaymer: (3:56 PM)** um

 **gaymer: (3:56 PM)** I could go

 **checkyesjuliet: (3:59 PM)** Great! It’s at 6 at the community center.

 **gossipgirl: (4:03 PM)** I’ll go too

 **river: (4:09 PM)** I’m interested

 **chloe: (4:10 PM)** me too

 **checkyesjuliet: (4:11 PM)** I’ll see you all soon, then.

Thursday

**that.guy: (4:15 PM)** Sasha’s back

 **river: (4:16 PM)** that’s good to hear

 **river: (4:16 PM)** are you happy?

 **that.guy: (4:17 PM)** very

 **river: (4:17 PM)** I’m happy that you’re happy

 

* * *

 

 **diva: (5:57 PM)** don’t take this the wrong way brooke

 **diva: (5:57 PM)** but are you and jake together

 **river: (6:04 PM)** yes

 **diva: (6:09 PM)** oh

 **diva: (6:09 PM)** well I hope you like having people’s seconds

 **river: (6:10 PM)** excuse me?

 **diva: (6:10 PM)** I’m just saying

 **diva: (6:11 PM)** he was fucking madeline only a little over a month ago

 **that.guy: (6:11 PM)** Chloe is this necessary?

 **diva: (6:11 PM)** just saying

 **river: (6:11 PM)** what’s your problem?

 **diva: (6:12 PM)** I don’t have a problem

 **river: (6:12 PM)** yes you do

 **diva: (6:13 PM)** forget it

 **river: (6:15 PM)** you’re the one who said anything about it in the first place

 

* * *

 

 **checkyesjuliet: (8:18 PM)** Chloe, maybe you should apologize.

 **diva: (8:27 PM)** no

 **checkyesjuliet: (8:30 PM)** What’s wrong?

 **diva: (8:31 PM)** nothing

 **diva: (8:31 PM)** I’m just being a bitch for no reason

 **diva: (8:31 PM)** I’m sorry brooke

 **diva: (8:32 PM)** I guess

Friday

**river: (7:42 AM)** my dad says I’m too nice for my own good but

 **river: (7:42 AM)** do you want to talk about it Chlo?

 **diva: (7:44 AM)** no

 **diva: (7:44 AM)** I am sorry though

 **river: (7:50 AM)** thank you for saying sorry

 

* * *

 

 **gossipgirl: (4:49 PM)** pillows are good for screaming right

 **gossipgirl: (4:49 PM)** people scream into pillows right

 **gossipgirl: (4:50 PM)** bc I think I just might

 **gaymer: (4:52 PM)** something wrong?

 **gossipgirl: (4:52 PM)** so

 **gossipgirl: (4:53 PM)** I’m aroace right

 **gaymer: (4:53 PM)** right

 **gossipgirl: (4:53 PM)** and I’ve told my parents multiple times but they never listen

 **checkyesjuliet: (4:54 PM)** What happened?

 **gossipgirl: (4:55 PM)** they set up a date for me for tonight so I don’t even have time to back out of it

 **gaymer: (4:55 PM)** yikes…

 **gossipgirl: (4:56 PM)** they set me up for a date with lucas blanc

 **checkyesjuliet: (4:56 PM** ) Do you want me to come over?

 **gossipgirl: (4:57 PM)** it’s one thing to set me up without my consent

 **gossipgirl: (4:57 PM)** it’s another to set me up with madeline’s brother

 **gossipgirl: (4:57 PM)** it’s two offenses

 **checkyesjuliet: (4:58 PM)** Do you want me to come over, Love?

 **gossipgirl: (4:58 PM)** I don’t feel like leaving my house so I can’t give you a ride

 **checkyesjuliet: (4:59 PM)** I’ll get a ride from one of my dads, then.

 **checkyesjuliet: (4:59 PM)** Is that okay?

 **gossipgirl: (4:59 PM)** yeah

 **checkyesjuliet: (5:00 PM)** Just wait for me at the door, okay? I don’t want to stay outside longer than I have to.

 **gossipgirl: (5:00 PM)** you’re going to have to tell me what’s wrong eventually

 **checkyesjuliet: (5:01 PM)** I know.

Saturday

**always.heere: (2:07 PM)** hey I visited rich today

 **always.heere: (2:07 PM)** he has a new phone but he can’t text that much because he’s still healing

 **_always.heere_ ** _has removed **notabadguy** from the chat_

 **_always.heere_ ** _has added **Rich** to the chat_

 **checkyesjuliet: (2:15 PM)** Rich! Welcome back!

 **gaymer: (2:17 PM)** welcome back my dude

 

* * *

 

 **Rich: (3:36 PM)** Thanks.

 **Rich: (3:37 PM)** So what did I miss?

 **gossipgirl: (3:38 PM)** I’ll fill you in when I visit later

 **Rich: (3:38 PM)** Cool.

 **checkyesjuliet: (3:39 PM** ) How do you feel?

 **Rich: (3:40 PM)** pain. I feel pain.

 **always.heere: (3:40 PM)** why?

 **Rich: (3:41 PM)** I’m healing so my skin is sensitive and everything hurts

 **diva: (3:42 PM)** sorry to hear that rich

 **diva: (3:42 PM)** I’m glad to have you back though

 **river: (3:42 PM)** I’m glad to hear you’re healing

Sunday

**gaymer: (6:29 PM)** excuse my language

 **gaymer: (6:29 PM)** but how did this fuck get my number

 **always.heere: (6:30 PM)** Damien?

 **gaymer: (6:30 PM)** ye

 **gaymer: (6:31 PM)** maybe my aunt gave it to him

 **gaymer: (6:31 PM)** she’s like the only good family member on his side of the family

 **gaymer: (6:31 PM)** but she’s also too forgiving

 **diva: (6:32 PM)** what’s he saying?

 **_gaymer_ ** _has sent image1.jpg_

 **_gaymer_ ** _has sent image2.jpg_

 **gaymer: (6:33 PM)** no, Damien, I do not want you to get to know me if you won’t even use my name

 **that.guy: (6:34 PM)** Can you block him?

 **gaymer: (6:34 PM)** I’m trying to find a way to

 **that.guy: (6:35 PM)** Try the settings

 **gaymer: (6:35 PM)** okay

 **gaymer: (6:37 PM)** found it

 **gaymer: (6:37 PM)** thanks jake

 **that.guy: (6:38 PM)** Yeah totally

Monday

**that.guy: (3:02 PM)** Does anyone have the answers to the math worksheet

 **that.guy: (3:03 PM)** I wasn’t paying attention

 **checkyesjuliet: (3:03 PM)** Where was your attention?

 **that.guy: (3:04 PM)** I was texting Brooke

 **checkyesjuliet: (3:05 PM)** Jake you have to pay attention. Can’t always ask others for the answers.

 **checkyesjuliet: (3:05 PM)** But here.

 **_checkyesjuliet_ ** _has sent mathanswers.jpg_

 **that.guy: (3:07 PM)** You’re awesome Chris thanks

 

* * *

 

 **always.heere: (7:33 PM)** my mom is here.

 **gaymer: (7:34 PM)** what?

 **always.heere: (7:34 PM)** my mom is here.

 **always.heere: (7:34 PM)** in my house.

 **always.heere: (7:34 PM)** I haven’t seen her in a year.

 **always.heere: (7:35 PM)** I don’t know what to do help

 **gaymer: (7:35 PM)** what’s she doing rn?

 **always.heere: (7:35 PM)** she’s talking to my dad.

 **always.heere: (7:35 PM)** I’m hiding actually

 **gaymer: (7:36 PM)** do you want me to head over?

 **always.heere: (7:36 PM)** no I don’t want anything to rock the boat…

 **checkyesjuliet: (7:37 PM)** Are you going to be okay Jeremy?

 **always.heere: (7:37 PM)** I don’t know

 **always.heere: (7:37 PM)** she wants to talk to me!

 **gaymer: (7:38 PM)** jer deep breaths okay?

 **always.heere: (7:39 PM)** deep breaths.

 **always.heere: (7:39 PM)** do you think she’ll notice my dad using my pronouns?

 **always.heere: (7:39 PM)** I don’t know if she’s noticed

 **gaymer: (7:40 PM)** jeremy

 **always.heere: (7:40 PM)** she said she’s staying in town for a week at a hotel.

 **gaymer: (7:40 PM)** deep

 **gaymer: (7:41 PM)** breaths

 **gaymer: (7:41 PM)** do you want me to call you?

 **always.heere: (7:42 PM)** yes please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof so hey!  
> i've noticed most of my 'missing scenes' fics in this series are about rich  
> and i do love rich, but i want to focus on others too! like jenna and jeremy and christine and brooke and everyone.  
> so if you'd like, feel free to request moments from any of the chapters in this fic so far and in the future!
> 
> also! the foots are real, and they actually were called white foot and yellow foot, but they weren't my cats. click the image michael sent! also, they didn't run away and come back a week later, but my cat did.
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it's Thanksgiving break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been like a month since I've updated this but I finally have this next chapter out it only took forever. I have a few excuses but also not really. anyway enjoy. maybe.

**checkyesjuliet: (2:27 PM)** Rich! We did a thing at the meeting today, where we said what we liked about each other.

 **checkyesjuliet: (2:27 PM)** Since you weren’t there, we’re going to text our thing for you in the chat.

 **checkyesjuliet: (2:31 PM** ) I like that you can whistle.

 **gossipgirl: (2:34 PM)** youre a pretty cool dude rich

 **that.guy: (2:43 PM)** Been a good friend and listener, bro.

 **diva: (2:47 PM)** you’re good to be around

 **diva: (2:47 PM)** hate to say it but you help me… a lot

 **always.heere: (2:49 PM)** even after everything you still try to be good.

 **gaymer: (2:50 PM)** you’re not a bad guy

 

 **river: (3:32 PM)** sorry we had to finish packing and then leaving was kind of a hassle

 **river: (3:32 PM)** Rich I like that you’re fun to talk with

 

 **Rich: (4:28 PM)** Oh.

 **Rich: (4:28 PM)** Thanks everyone.

 **Rich: (4:29 PM)** Do I have to do it back?

 **checkyesjuliet: (4:30 PM)** No, it’s okay.

Wednesday

**Rich: (4:13 PM)** I should have stayed in the fire.

 **Rich: (4:14 PM)** I shouldn’t have said antyhing.

 **gaymer: (4:14 PM)** um why do you think that

 **Rich: (4:14 PM)** I’m going to bbe a burden

 **Rich: (4:15 PM)** My brother work so hard just to be able to afford his apartment

 **Rich: (4:15 PM)** And I’m going to mess all thaht up.

 **gaymer: (4:15 PM)** but he’s your brother he cares about you

 **Rich: (4:16 PM)** He shouldn’t non of you should

 **Rich: (4:16 PM)** This was a misstake

 **gaymer: (4:16 PM)** rich it’s going to be okay

 **Rich: (4:16 PM)** no it wont

 **Rich: (4:17 PM)** It’s not goingg to be okiay

 **gaymer: (4:17 PM)** um

 **gaymer: (4:17 PM)** here

 **_gaymer_ ** _has sent a[ gif ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B6mXLzCSu5t4TEtRbDEyQzFreVNZUlYxZVVTY0JCbXlPYkNB/view?usp=sharing)_

 **gaymer: (4:18 PM)** it’s something I found for jeremy the other day

 **gaymer: (4:18 PM)** just breathe with it okay? it’s helped me before too

 **Rich: (4:19 PM)** Okya.

 **Rich: (4:20 PM)** thnks

 **gaymer: (4:20 PM)** anytime

 

 **gaymer: (5:02 PM)** feeling any better rich?

 **Rich: (5:05 PM)** Yeah. Thanks.

 

 **always.heere: (7:32 PM)** this is surreal.

 **gossipgirl: (7:35 PM)** what is it

 **always.heere: (7:36 PM)** um so my mom came by again.

 **always.heere: (7:36 PM)** and she wants to spend thanksgiving with us??

 **always.heere: (7:37 PM)** and her and dad are kind of getting along??

 **gossipgirl: (7:38 PM)** and how does that make you feel

 **always.heere: (7:38 PM)** I don’t know.

 **always.heere: (7:39 PM)** and?? I think she’s picked up on me being nonbinary.

 **checkyesjuliet: (7:41 PM)** What do you mean?

 **always.heere: (7:42 PM)** she’s not referring to me as her son, just her child and jeremy but also not using pronouns.

 **always.heere: (7:42 PM)** I’m a little scared to ask, though??

 **checkyesjuliet: (7:43 PM)** I’m sure she’ll be okay with it!

 **always.heere: (7:44 PM)** I hope so…

Thursday

**checkyesjuliet: (10:05 AM)** Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

 **that.guy: (10:11 AM)** Yeah. I guess

 **checkyesjuliet: (10:13 AM)** I have an idea. How about you and Chloe come over for Thanksgiving today?

 **diva: (10:14 AM)** sorry what

 **that.guy: (10:14 AM)** I don’t know Chris…

 **that.guy: (10:14 AM)** I don’t want to intrude

 **checkyesjuliet: (10:15 AM)** My dads won’t mind.

 **that.guy: (10:15 AM)** Are you sure?

 **checkyesjuliet: (10:16 AM)** Positive! I’ll even check for you.

 **that.guy: (10:17 AM)** Okay

 **_checkyesjuliet_ ** _has sent permission.jpg_

 **gossipgirl: (10:26 AM)** I’m going there too so it won’t just be chrissy and her dads

 **that.guy: (10:27 AM)** Yeah okay I’ll go

 **checkyesjuliet: (10:29 AM)** Chloe? What about you?

 **checkyesjuliet: (10:30 AM)** You can even try to help us make the meal!

 **checkyesjuliet: (10:30 AM)** Since I said I could help you learn to cook.

 **checkyesjuliet: (10:31 AM)** At the meeting? Remember?

 **diva: (10:33 AM)** yeah sure I guess I’ll go

 **checkyesjuliet: (10:34 AM)** Great! Do either of you need a ride?

 **diva: (10:34 AM)** no I can get there

 **that.guy: (10:37 AM)** I might

 **gossipgirl: (10:38 AM)** I can give you a ride jake

 **that.guy: (10:38 AM)** Okay cool

 **gossipgirl: (10:41 AM)** see you all soon

 

 **river: (2:57 PM)** this is the only time I’m allowed on my phone but Happy Thanksgiving

 **river: (2:59 PM)** I think we’re supposed to come back by Sunday

 **that.guy: (3:01 PM)** That’s good to hear Brooke

 **river: (3:02 PM)** yeah I can’t wait

 **river: (3:03 PM)** it’s fun to see my cousins but I’m stuck here

 **river: (3:06 PM)** oh I have to go bye

 **that.guy: (3:09 PM)** Have fun

 

 **gaymer: (7:32 PM)** hap thanks

 **diva: (7:36 PM)** seriously?

 **gaymer: (7:37 PM)** too tired to spell it all out

 **always.heere: (7:40 PM)** happy thanksgiving.

 **gaymer: (7:41 PM)** how did the thing with your mom work out?

 **always.heere: (7:41 PM)** surprisingly well??

 **always.heere: (7:42 PM)** I still haven’t actually said anything about you know..

 **always.heere: (7:42 PM)** but she called me they.

 **gaymer: (7:43 PM)** really?

 **always.heere: (7:45 PM)** yeah.

 **always.heere: (7:45 PM)** I actually can’t stop smiling.

 **always.heere: (7:46 PM)** I was going to say something about it earlier but my phone’s been dead all day and I couldn’t find my charger.

 **gaymer: (7:47 PM)** that’s great

 **always.heere: (7:48 PM)** we talked a bit too.

 **gaymer: (7:53 PM)** and?

 **always.heere: (7:55 PM)** I still don’t know actually.

 **always.heere: (7:55 PM)** I guess I need time to think.

Friday

**Rich: (10:31 AM)** this is whole day late but Happy Thanksgiving

 **gossipgirl: (10:37 AM)** happy thanksgiving

 **gaymer: (10:41 AM)** hap thanks

 **diva: (10:43 AM)** we don’t need to repeat it

 **gaymer: (10:44 AM)** oof

 **diva: (10:44 AM)** why are you like this michael

 **gaymer: (10:45 AM)** ask my moms they should know

 **always.heere: (10:45 AM)** your moms are nice.

 **gaymer: (10:46 AM)** they’re pretty good moms

 **diva: (10:47 AM)** you two are weird

 **gossipgirl: (10:49 AM)** Chrissy has nice dads

 **diva: (10:50 PM)** enough about double parents

 

 **that.guy: (11:32 AM)** Two dads would be cool

 **diva: (11:36 AM)** oh my god

 

 **_Rich_ ** _has changed their name to **bitch**_

 **that.guy: (3:56 PM)** Ha

 **gaymer (3:57 PM)** ??

 **that.guy: (3:57 PM)** It’s a joke of sorts.

 **bitch: (3:58 PM)** It’s based on a typo.

 **that.guy: (3:58 PM)** He misspelled his name once and it autocorrected

 **gaymer: (4:00 PM)** uhh okay

 **bitch: (4:01 PM)** I mean unless you have a better idea of what my username should be.

 **gaymer: (4:04 PM)** yeah okay I got nothing

Saturday

**bitch: (4:23 PM)** Hey Chloe?

 **bitch: (4:23 PM)** Uhh do you want to fake break-up?

 **gossipgirl: (4:24 PM)** *eyes emoji*

 **diva: (4:25 PM)** why?

 **bitch: (4:26 PM)** Dustin visited and we talked about stuff..

 **gossipgirl: (4:26 PM)** finally

 **diva: (4:26 PM)** congrats

 **bitch: (4:28 PM)** Not yet

 **bitch: (4:28 PM)** I need to work on stuff with myself.

 **bitch: (4:29 PM)** But I

 **bitch: (4:29 PM)** I want to be available when I’m ready.

 **that.guy: (4:30 PM)** I’m proud of you dude.

 **diva: (4:31 PM)** Jenna would you mind letting others know about the breakup

 **gossipgirl: (4:31 PM)** on it

 **bitch: (4:32 PM)** Oh also.

 **bitch: (4:32 PM)** The hospital said I might be able to go home next week.

 **bitch: (4:33 PM)** I’ll have to stay home and in bed for like… a week or two after getting home, but I can finally leave.

 **diva: (4:36 PM)** oh good

 **diva: (4:36 PM)** I’ve missed seeing you outside of the hospital

 **diva: (4:37 PM)** wait no

 **checkyesjuliet: (4:37 PM)** It’s okay to care, Chloe.

 **diva: (4:38 PM)** okay

 

 **bitch: (5:52 PM)** Do you think I’ll have to retake the semester?

 **checkyesjuliet: (6:35 PM)** That’s probably something you’ll have to take up with the school.

 **checkyesjuliet: (6:36 PM)** You’ve only been gone for about a month, though, so maybe you could catch up?

 **bitch: (6:41 PM)** Ugh.

 **bitch: (6:42 PM)** That’s so much.

 **checkyesjuliet: (6:42 PM)** Well, I’ll try to help.

 **diva: (6:43 PM)** I’m not great at school but I’ll try to help too

 **that.guy: (6:44 PM)** Same here

 **bitch: (6:47 PM)** Thanks guys..

Sunday

**river: (11:22 AM)** we are finally heading home

 **river: (11:22 AM)** I get to use my phone since we’re going to be in the car for a while

 **that.guy: (11:27 AM)** Why weren’t you allowed to use your phone for most of the week?

 **river: (11:28 AM)** they wanted to pretend we’re closer than we actually are

 **that.guy: (11:29 AM)** Oh

 **river: (11:29 AM)** but anyway we should be home by like four

 **diva: (11:32 AM)** it’ll be good to have you back brookie

 **river: (11:32 AM)** ^-^ thanks Chlo

 **river: (11:33 AM)** it wasn’t too bad to be there

 **river: (11:33 AM)** I just prefer being home you know?

 **river: (11:34 AM)** and it’s so much nicer to sleep in my own bed

 **river: (11:35 AM)** also my little cousin Zoey told me New Jersey isn’t real before we left so that was a little funny

 **gaymer: (11:38 AM)** your cousin has a point

 **gaymer: (11:38 AM)** it’s a valid opinion

 **gossipgirl: (11:39 AM)** I thought it was Canada that’s not real

 **_gaymer_ ** _has sent a[ gif](https://gph.is/1HEB1Yx)_

**river: (11:41 AM)** I like that movie

 **river: (11:41 AM)** but I’ve seen enough Road to El Dorado to last a lifetime this week

 **gaymer: (11:42 AM)** your cousins?

 **river: (11:42 AM)** uh huh

 **river: (11:42 AM)** they weren’t even the same cousins. I think I have too many

 **gaymer: (11:43 AM)** oof

Monday

**checkyesjuliet: (12:21 PM)** Hey! Guess what I saw in the club classroom?

 **always.heere: (12:36 PM)** what?

 **_checkyesjuliet_ ** _has sent allysign.jpg_

 **gaymer: (12:38 PM)** gotta admit that’s pretty cool

 **always.heere: (12:38 PM)** how’d you see it?

 **checkyesjuliet: (12:39 PM)** I have second period science with Mr. Makorie.

 **checkyesjuliet: (12:39 PM)** I saw it on the door.

 **diva: (12:40 PM)** so I guess he isn’t against the club

 **always.heere: (12:41 PM)** wait does this means he knows?

 **checkyesjuliet: (12:41 PM)** I’m assuming he does.

 **checkyesjuliet: (12:42 PM)** He saw me take a picture of it and sort of… nodded at me?

 **gaymer: (12:47 PM)** huh

 **gossipgirl: (12:51 PM)** weird

 **gossipgirl: (12:51 PM)** but also cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's three in the morning i'll check later for mistakes and inconsistencies 
> 
> also click on the gif that michael sent rich, it's an actual thing. keep it.
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


End file.
